Usuario discusión:Oliver0796
ok tengo muy claro eso, pero, has visto las wikis de Csuarezllosa? la mayoria ESTAN inactivas y tienen de los mas bien logros, si el puede, nosotros también, saludos -- 15:30 4 feb 2011 (UTC) :Mis wikis inactivas, que descarado, mis wikis que soy fundador los edito poco a poco, sepa que estoy en mi oficina periodística todos los días trabajando, los wikis que soy burócrata y administrador los vigilo, ya que el fundador edita poco y estoy revisando siempre.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 16:16 4 feb 2011 (UTC) ::O.O bien dicho Carlos. --Oliver0796 (Mi discusión) Series de España Wiki 16:24 4 feb 2011 (UTC) :jaja, no usemos la discusión de otro para nuestros debates :p -- 16:31 4 feb 2011 (UTC) HOLA HOLA AMIGO ME PRODIAS DECIR COMO AGREGAR UNA IMAGEN A ALGUNA PLANTILLA ESQUE ESTOY EN MUCHAS WIKIS Y QUIERO CREAR PLANTILLAS GRACIAS POR TU TIEMPO 03:19 6 feb 2011 (UTC) Niaku25 03:19 6 feb 2011 (UTC) Halopedia Hola, yo solo soy administrador de Halopedia, por lo que necesitamos ayuda de un helper para hacer votaciones. Se supone que la wiki tiene tres burócratas, pero ninguno esta activo. Intente contactar a uno de ellos el cual parecía estar activo en otra wiki, pero no respondió así que se tendrán que hacer votaciones. Saludos y gracias por tu mensaje. [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 18:14 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Halopedia Hola, la verdad es que me que de sorprendido por que efectivamente soy un burócrata. Al parecer uno de los burócratas inactivos de Halopedia leyó un mensaje que le deje en otra wiki y me concedió los permisos, aunque no me aviso y por lo tanto no sabia. Bueno, muchas gracias por todo. Saludos [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 01:12 8 feb 2011 (UTC) Ok Pero se te entendió otra cosa tío. ¿No te enojaste verdad? ah y dantesita fue de chismosa a decirte, ¿verda? (no sé ni pa qué borró mi comentario ¬¬)--ダーク・クルセイダー 00:00 9 feb 2011 (UTC) OK Gracias por advertirme ;).[[User:Carlos96|''CX]][[User talk:Carlos96|¿?]] [ |'←talk me'][[User blog:Carlos96|xP]] [[w:c:es.inazuma|'Inazuma Eleven Wiki']]'|'[[w:c:es.wormsopenwarfare|'Worms Open Warfare Wiki']] 21:17 14 feb 2011 (UTC) Gracias Debo decir que gracias por haberme dado esa información, ya que no tengo mucho tiempo en Wikia, por cierto se te había olvidado firmar pero no importa, bueno si deseas aportar conocimientos en Juegos de lucha Wiki, te espero con ansias, --Ivanovick solano 23:55 14 feb 2011 (UTC) OK Bueno, comprendo a lo que te refieres, y gracias por la recomendación que me diste, orita mismo la pondre en marcha, --Ivanovick solano 20:51 15 feb 2011 (UTC) Gracias Muchas gracias, lo único que me falta es hacer las bienvenidas, pero no se como hacerlo [[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----'Gri'ngo'and'res'94']](comiquero) (Galáctico) 00:48 20 feb 2011 (UTC) Gracias de nuevo :) [[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----''''''Gri'ngo'and'res'94']](comiquero) (Galáctico) 01:10 20 feb 2011 (UTC) Re: Sip, pero tu fuiste el primero en contestarle así que yo metí las patas xDD.---Grāndiøsārcĕus ~ Ďudās, Cōnsultās??? 00:47 20 feb 2011 (UTC) Re: Gracias por el consejo, lo pondré en mi botonera cuando no esté con tanta pereza :P. Saludos---Grāndiøsārcĕus ~ Ďudās, Cōnsultās??? 14:48 21 feb 2011 (UTC) Re: Adopciones Ok, gracias por el aviso, de ahora en delante lo tendré en cuenta :) --Ciro →En Pokémonpedia Wiki•En Urban Rivals Wiki 16:35 22 feb 2011 (UTC) RE: Puede que tengas razón, pero ya otros usuarios habian hecho lo mismo y tu no les dijiste nada. Ademas aveces Danke7 dejaba esos mismos comentarios, por eso pensé que no tenia nada de malo. Pero, de acuerdo, de ahora en adelante les diré eso en las discusiones de los respectivos usuarios. Saludos --[[User_talk:Matt-96|'Matt!]] [[w:c:es.pokemon:User_talk:Matt-96|'''en WikiDex]] ● [[w:c:es.transformice:User_talk:Matt-96|'en Transformice Wiki']] 15:06 24 feb 2011 (UTC)-- : Tienes razon, pero como dijiste, Danke7 es helper y debe hacer eso, y cuando la adopcion no sera aceptaba por falta de ediciones del usuario el les da animo para que editen, fue simplemente por eso que lo hise. Ademas esos 2 enlaces que diste ninguno es sobre lo que yo hise. Yo me referia a que no le dijiste nada a Playsonic2 que hiso lo mismo que yo. Lo que le dijiste a Ciro GC fue que no repitiera lo mismo que tu (Cosa que yo no hice) y a Csuarezllosa le dijiste que no discutieran por las adopciones (Cosa que tampoco hice). Pero como te dije anteriormente, de ahora en adelante lo haré por las discusiones. Este mensaje es solo para aclarar mi punto. Saludos --[[User_talk:Matt-96|'Matt!']] [[w:c:es.pokemon:User_talk:Matt-96|'en WikiDex']] ● [[w:c:es.transformice:User_talk:Matt-96|'en Transformice Wiki']] 18:02 24 feb 2011 (UTC)-- Oliver, es verdad, que los logros se activan al crear un nuevo wiki, hay que comunicar al helper, creo es un bug.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 13:17 26 feb 2011 (UTC) :Ya les comunique a Bola, espero la respuesta y te aviso.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 13:22 26 feb 2011 (UTC) ::No es ningún bug. El staff habilitó los logros y los comentarios en artículos de forma predeterminada con las wikis. No hay nada grave ni bugs. 17:28 26 feb 2011 (UTC) :Oliver, es correcto, Wikia configuró los nuevos wikis para que vengan con algunas extensiones extra configuradas por defecto.---'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 12:43 27 feb 2011 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por ayudarme, cuando intente usar la plantilla puse el mismo enlace que te daria so quisiera enseñarte la wiki y fallo. Vi que arreglaste el problema de Fisas , hablando de el introducio que tiene 12 años, "igual que su hermano", habra intentado engañarnos? Ademas que tu plantilla ha desaparecido de nuevo de su pagina por una de personajes añadida por el. Grandpiece 16:39 26 feb 2011 (UTC) Problema con un bloqueo Hola, vine porque desde hace como 4 o 5 dias un usuario de marvel wiki a estado bloqueado para siempre, se llama supereze3000 pero en la wiki no aparece como bloqueado. Asi que el me dijo quien lo bloqueo y fui a hablar con él (VegaDark), pero no ma a contestado, le deje un mensaje desde hace 3 dias. Localize a VegaDark aqui en wikia. Nesecito que me ayuden. Rath0897 de [http://es.marvel.wikia.com| Marvel wiki] 17:10 26 feb 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 OK Gracias, y sí porfavor ayudame con mi firma, XD -- 17:36 26 feb 2011 (UTC) Perdón si molesto, pero como pongo el favicon a Marvel Wiki, ya subi la imagen pero no se como ponerla. Rath0897 (Mi Discusión)Marvel Wiki 17:48 26 feb 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Esque ya lo tengo, ya esta en .ico, lo unico que falta es ponerlo. Rath0897 (Mi Discusión)Marvel Wiki 18:00 26 feb 2011 (UTC)Rtah0897 :Respondido en su discusión del Wiki correspondiente. -- 18:08 26 feb 2011 (UTC) Re:Plantillas Realmente es necesario? Digo las plantillas de la central son poco utilizadas, además con un creo que puede bastar. Podríamos incorporarlo pero realmente no le veo mucho uso. Saludos-- 00:17 28 feb 2011 (UTC) Dos cosas *Sabes como cambiar la piel de una wiki de Answers? Sinceramente desde el nuevo estilo, ya no veo la cosa en mis preferencias como antes y quiero cambiarla a la de One_Piece_Answers, supongo que tu sabras ya que la answers de Dragon Ball la tiene naranja, adaptada al color de la portada. *Hablando del codigo desplegable, hace tiempo le di al Misterioso señor X en Beelzebub Wiki el mismo que me dieron y a el le funciona aun y igual que en One Piece al inicio, por ejemplo en esta pagina. Le digo que me de el codigo de nuevo a ver si de alguna forma arreglamos la cosa en One Piece Spain? Grandpiece 12:22 28 feb 2011 (UTC) Villa Tica Hola, Oliver, ya veo que no me di cuenta del usuario Softcialcr que tiene su wiki Villa Tica, pensaba que se habia cerrado, pero no es asi, me sorprendi lo que me dijiste y voy a pedir a Helper Bola que lo rediriga a Villa Tica de Softcialcr, por favor que no me digas más sobre mis wikis bajo mi responsabilidad, ya que soy capaz de hacer poco a poco en cada uno de los wikis que soy burócrata y administrador, ya no voy a apoyar en ninguno de otros wikis, salvo que un burócrata me pida ayuda técnica.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 19:24 28 feb 2011 (UTC) No lo quiero cambiar tambien se como hacerlo Oliver0796 pero gracias de todas formas-.Dark-Pit 20:10 28 feb 2011 (UTC) Infobox Problema Hola Oliver soy Leodix de la Naruto Wiki queria preguntarte como hacer que esta infobox funcione en la Death Note Wiki en esta página. [http://es.naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Usuario:Leodix '''''Leodix] (Discusión) 09:45 27 feb 2011 (UTC) : Ya lo soluciones, no hay problema :) [http://es.naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Usuario:Leodix Leodix] (Discusión) 09:50 27 feb 2011 (UTC) Ajustes Hola Oliver perdona que te moleste otra vez pero necesito achicar un poco mis infoboxes, una diferencia algo asi: center Puedes ayudarme? Puedes achicar (si puedes) esta infobox despues yo copiare tus códigos. Atentamente [[w:c:es.naruto:User:Leodix|''Leodix]] 議論 04:56 1 mar 2011 (UTC) : ¿Existe alguien que pueda ayudarme con lo que quiero hacer? Si no hay gracias de todos modos :). [[w:c:es.naruto:User:Leodix|Leodix]] 議論 16:46 1 mar 2011 (UTC) : Digimon Fanon Wiki Como añado un nuevo botón a Wiki Digimon Fanon, para que salgan las plantillas de vandalismo y aviso¿? Saludos -Darcos (Mi discusión) 19:50 1 mar 2011 (UTC) Adopcion Hola! gracias por decirmelo, me has dicho que ayude a la wiki española, pero en hay diferencias: 1. la serie en españa se llama inazuma, aqui es super once 2. en españa cambiaron todos los nombres de personajes, aqui se mantienen inatctos (excepto endo, que se debe a mal entendidos) 3. las escuelas no se llaman igual ejemplo: Academia/Instituto Alius - Instituto Alien; Instituto Alpino - Secundaria Haruken etc... 4. las técnicas no se llaman igual: mano magia - mano demoniaca etc... no es por mal, pero quiero que la wiki sea de latinos para latinos, porque imaginate tu la confusión tremenda cuando visiten la wiki española, buscan a endo y se encuentran con mark evans o goenji con axell. a demas quiero sacar este wiki abandonado adelante. gracias, y perdon por molestar kenpachi025 ayudame por lo de foro de fans de escuadron de superheroes o de otras series att ben alien supremo 001 Hola Hola gracias por tu ayuda verdaderamente estoy agardecido contigo y con Grandpiece ya mas tarde veremos que elementos ponerles a las plantillas, me dijiste que si necesitaba algo te lo pidiera aqui la verdad te voy a pedir 3 cosas despues de eso prometo que no te voy a molestar al menos que sea una cuestion de vida o muerte, la primera es si me puedes ayudar con el mediawiki de bienvenida ya sabes ese mensaje de bienvenida que aparece en los usuarios nuevos y las tras 2 son si me puedes crear 2 plantillas una de infobox para personajes y otros para capitulos como te dije despues de esto prometo no molestarte al menos de que sea algo verdaderamente urgente. Ok y Gracias por todo.El señor x (Mi Discusión) Beelzebub Wiki 21:24 5 mar 2011 (UTC) Oliver me podrías ayudar a mejorar la portada de mi wiki Universo Wiki Angemon221 (Mi Discusión) 15:55 6 mar 2011 (UTC) Oye no edites mi página de usuario en ninguna parte ya lo eh hablado con bola, se cuales eran tus intenciones si no lo hice es por algun motivo y espero me comprendas, advertido quedas Lex-ph (discusión) Impulsor de Wikias 17:53 8 mar 2011 (UTC) Si, a mi me alegra que no te molestes lo pondre, lo que pasa es que ando ocupado y no había podido cambiarlo, pero igual bola me dijo lo del aviso, saludos, graciasLex-ph (discusión) Impulsor de Wikias 01:26 9 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola Sobre el '''w:User:( lo que pones en wikis donde no editas demasiado de lo que hablamos ayer), '''te importa que copie parte de tu tabla? Es para tener bien repartidos los elementos. Grandpiece 10:51 9 mar 2011 (UTC) Halopedia Hola Oliver, soy Kurt Ambross, gracias por tus sugerencias. Sobre tu sugerencia sobre el Wiki-navigation, ya había un enlace a la Ayuda en la sección Comunidad y también le he agregado a esa misma sección un un enlace a un manual para editar hecho por otro administrador. Y sobre mi discusión, tienes razón, es extremadamente larga y siempre se me olvida archivarla, pero ya he comenzado a hacerlo. Saludos [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 03:12 11 mar 2011 (UTC) Animal Crossing Enciclopedia - Lego Enciclopedia Yo '''MAESTRO AX', doy permiso a el usuario Oliver0796, para hacer según lo que planeamos yo y el, una plantilla en Animal Crossing Enciclopedia y Lego Enciclopedia. MAESTRO AX - Discusión - Blog -- [[w:c:es.lego|'LE']] - [[w:c:es.animalcrossing|'ACE']] 13:25 11 mar 2011 (UTC) :lol, ok ahora que "ya tengo permiso" XD intentaré tenerte las plantillas esta semana. -- 13:36 11 mar 2011 (UTC) Portada Neo Genesis evangelion wiki Oliver, podrías hacerme la portada de la wiki Neo Genesis Evangelion, la querría con los colores verde y azul marino. Gracias, y disculpa las molestias. Aquí tienes el enlace: http://es.evangelion.wikia.com/wiki/Neo_Genesis_Evangelion_Wiki --Red (Discusión) Gossip Girl Wiki Neo Genesis Evangelion Wiki 18:01 11 mar 2011 (UTC) oye anda a pon crear wiki y on la dirreccion nickeloeon wiki.com y ahi encontraras mi wiki de puinguinos de madagascar att ben alien supremo Portada Beelzebub En la Portada es demasiado grande y sale una flecha que indica que excede el tamaño, he intentado hacer mas pequeños los apartados, pero el color ese de fondo'(crimson)' de los apartados donde estan las plantillas''' sigue dejandolo igual de grande por lo que no sirve de nada. Lo extraño es que sin embargo en la columna derecha donde esta el '''artículo destacado y todo eso aumenta y disminuye todo con normalidad (creo que es debido a un codigo que no esta en la columna izquierda, pero la pifie hace tiempo intentando ponerlo, aunque deje las cosas como estaban quitandolo), tanto los apartados como su contenido se hacen mas anchos. *Sabes si hay algun modo(tocando algun codigo de la portada de arreglarlo? O bastaria haciendo las plantillas mas pequeñas? En cuanto puedas me hablas sobre ello. Grandpiece 12:03 12 mar 2011 (UTC) Siempre me pasa lo mismo No sé que carajos me pasa, siempre me pasa lo mismo.--ダーク・クルセイダー 23:08 12 mar 2011 (UTC) Oye yo no eh cambiado nada de eso yo cambie mis wikis por # ,Avengers Wiki(F), Capcom Wiki(F),Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón Wiki(F), One Piece Wiki(A), Kung Fu Panda Wiki(F) etc. a de ser un error de sistema o algo porque yo no hice tal cosa y si digo que es un error de sistema es porque eh visto la diferencia y apesar de lo que dice yo no hice tal accion Lex-ph (discusión) Impulsor de Wikias 20:23 15 mar 2011 (UTC) Wiki Digimon Hola, Oliver, veo que comentaste a Danke7, pero Danke7 es un helper solamente exclusivamente de la Central Hispana que no puede meterse en otros wikis, mejor avisele el plagio a Bola o Cizagna, OK.---'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 20:46 15 mar 2011 (UTC) me ayudarias con la portada de mi wiki cuando tengas tiempo . saludos--Darkvampira102 (Mi discusión) 20:52 15 mar 2011 (UTC) :con eso error que tiene -que la hace mas chiquita- .si no lo podes hacer dejalo ,despues cuando tenga tiempo lo hago yo .saludos--Darkvampira102 (Mi discusión) 22:53 15 mar 2011 (UTC) Re: Hmm... WTF!? xD, yo puse mi firma dentro de la plantilla de adopción de Donkey Kong Wiki si es que mi vista no me falla :P, la puse ya que la primera vez también dejé la firma y no me dijeron nada :S, en otras adopciones también está la firma de los usuarios cómo en la adopción de Golden Sun Wiki, si no se puede perdón, no sabía. Saludos,---Grāndiøsārcĕus ~ Ďudās, Cōnsultās??? 23:19 15 mar 2011 (UTC) Portada Beelzebub Ya hable con su burocrata y me ha contestado, me dijo que como a mi le gustaba la portada pero que si queriamos modificar algo que decidieramos. *Como dijiste hay bastantes 5 plantillas, aunque de actualizar regularmente solo hay 2, la de Happenings y el Destacado '''(esta cuando entre gente) ya que la de '''aliados en raras ocasiones entrara gente pidiendo alianza, la del contenido rarisima vez se actualizara y Imagenes Aleatorias es añadir imagenes que enlacen a los artículos. D'ecidi instarme alli tambien' ya que ahora veo tambien la serie de Beelzebub(manga y anime) y conozco las plantillas(tengo enlaces a ellas en mi pagina de usuario) asi que no haran falta los cambios, nos las arreglaremos bien, gracias. Grandpiece 09:18 16 mar 2011 (UTC) oye quiero adoptar walle wiki he ayudado ,y tambien max steel wiki y toy story , 31 minutos wiki Ben alien supremo 001 01:07 18 mar 2011 (UTC)att ben alien supremo 001 OK gracias Oliver ya envie mi peticion una ultima ya acepte las condiciones pero eso quiere decir que no puedo editar en ninguna Wiki hasta que el cambio se realice.El señor x (Mi Discusión) Beelzebub Wiki 20:09 18 mar 2011 (UTC) RE: Glee Wiki ¡Muchas gracias por tu consejo sobre la redirección de la wiki de Glee en español! Ya he contactado al staff de wikia para solicitar la redirección. ¡Un abrazo! --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 21:12 20 mar 2011 (UTC) Ya lo se ya hable con Danke7 e hicimos nuevas modficaciones, Saludos Lex-ph (discusión) Impulsor de Wikias 14:41 21 mar 2011 (UTC) Plantillas Beelzebub Quieres que le arregle yo eso de las plantillas para personajes y eso? Me gusta la serie y estoy editando en el wiki, no me importaria. *Tu estaras muy ocupado y yo conozco la serie(me enganchado a ella) por lo que podria hacer plantillas que pegaran a los tipos de paginas(personajes, capitulos y episodios), que opinas? Solo si me respondes afirmadamente y tras informar al Señor X(O como se llame en unos dias). Grand Piece(Discusión) 21:03 21 mar 2011 (UTC) GearsPedia Gracias por la ayuda. -- 21:23 21 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola, soy yo de nuevo. Venia a preguntarte sobre como puedo agregar un chat a la Marvel Wiki, le preguntaría a otro usuario, pero eres el unico que me responde claramente. XD. Rath0897 (Mi discusión) 01:12 22 mar 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 ya lo hice y como traslado al foro a quiero una peticion de logros a par de reyes es que nose usar plantillas creo que es el boton tabla a y como puedo agregar una imagen Ben alien supremo 001 16:25 23 mar 2011 (UTC)ben alien supremo 001 Oye no estes haciendo el artículo 0505a2 otra vez se elimino porque se está sacando los wikis personales de los que ya están registrados aquí, saludos y gracias por tu comprension --Lex-ph (discusión) Impulsor de Wikias 22:01 23 mar 2011 (UTC) Como dije antes es una wiki personal Danke7 lo borro por ese motivo entiendes? --Lex-ph (discusión) Impulsor de Wikias 23:03 23 mar 2011 (UTC) Portada Hola, me podrías ayudar con la portada, porque tengo 2 problemas. #Una tabla del Facebook que no se como aparece ahí y la quiero quitar. #No se como explicarlo. Rath0897 (Mi discusión) 19:47 26 mar 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Marvel Wiki hola quiero decir que fui bloqueado por infinirtix por algo que hico mayortango Ben alien supremo 001 23:11 26 mar 2011 (UTC)ben alien supremo 001 Gracias Ya vi la portada, quedo bien. GRACIAS Rath0897 (Mi discusión) 15:47 27 mar 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Yo de nuevo Perdon si te estreso o te molesto, pero lo que pasa es que no conosco mucho sobre wikis. Aqui va: En la portada le agregue unas imágenes de los personajes mas conocidos, pero las imagenes quedaron desproporcionadas, y ya las intente arreglar pero no cambio nada. Rath0897 (Mi discusión) 22:23 29 mar 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Una pregunta... ¡Sobre las preguntas! Hola, disculpe si le molesto, pero quiero hacerle una pregunta... ¡sobre las preguntas! El tema es siguiente: Estoy haciendo un Wiki, y quiero poner algunas preguntas (osea, poner como titulo ¿que es tal cosa?, ¿se puede? Estare atento a su respuesta. Perdon por molestar Mapaupuropo 22:44 29 mar 2011 (UTC) PD.:Perdon por las faltas de ortografia 24 Wiki Te quería pedir si puedes revisar la página de 24 aquí en Wikia. Figura como si el wiki abandonado fuera el de es.24.wikia.com y no el de abajo, es.clubdefans24.wikia.com, que es una especie de fanfiction sin uso alguno. En mi opinión deberían separar ambas. ¿O acaso todas las wikias de "Naruto" figuran en el mismo link? Saludos. 18:45 30 mar 2011 (UTC) : Ok, gracias, ahí vi lo de Pokemon. Pero justamente el tema, por si no ves la serie, es que esta segunda wiki de 24 es irreal. Habla sobre historias continuadas a la última temporada, mezclándolas con otras series, inventando que tales personajes son padres de otros cuando no los son, que son asesinos ocultos, etc. Solo marearía a una persona que busca información y no sabe que la wiki no habla realmente sobre 24. 19:06 30 mar 2011 (UTC) :: Sí, tenés razón. Otro tema te quería preguntar. Ahora que soy admin y burócrata de 24 wiki, veo usuarios que son burócratas pero no editan desde hace más de un año, y hasta algunos más de dos, y que no responden en sus páginas de usuario. ¿Se los puede "desburocratizar"? 19:17 30 mar 2011 (UTC) ::: El tema es que por ahora no hay más usuarios, soy yo y un admin con el que estuve hablando que dice que en algún tiempo volverá a editar, jaja. Hace un mes no había nadie. Por eso solicité un spotlight de wikia que saldrá en un tiempo, también. Y si llegaran usuarios, no conocerían la situación. No sé bien que hacer, xd. Sino no importa... 19:44 30 mar 2011 (UTC) :::: Ok. Ya les dejé mensajes, a ver si alguien me responde. De paso creo que dejaré una solicitud para activar los logros. Creo que cuando se active el spotlight y si es que vuelve algún burócrata será bueno que les atraiga quedarse en el wiki, los logros seguro ayudarán. Igual veo que hace mucho que no se actualizan la parte de las solicitudes de logros. Saludos y gracias por la ayuda. 20:12 30 mar 2011 (UTC) Lo que pasa es que es que se necesita el cuadro, porque quiero que se vea el marco, el nombre y que tenga el enlace y ya estan solo que las imágenes quedaron muy grandes y otras muy chicas. Rath0897 (Mi discusión) 22:00 30 mar 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Perdon, pero la portada no quedo como esperaba, sin ofender pero quedo peor. Rath0897 (Mi discusión) 22:46 31 mar 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 adopcion administracion no te importa si en adopcion pongo que quiero ser administrador de esta pagina si quieres enviame un mensaje para que si puedo ser administrador en tu wiki de series españolas un saludo alvaro455Alvaro455 07:18 1 abr 2011 (UTC) Ok, pero yo tampoco fui, se arruinó desde que alguien edito el ¿sabias que... Pero por accidente reverti tu edicion de la portada. Rath0897 (Mi discusión) 17:19 1 abr 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Perdon y olvida mi ultimo comentario. Rath0897 (Mi discusión) 17:28 1 abr 2011 (UTC)Rath0897 Imágenes para fondo de Evangelion wiki Oliver, las imágenes son: imagen para la izquierda y imagen para la derecha y el fondo de color azul. Muchas gracias y disculpa las molestias. Red (Discusión) Gossip Girl Wiki 15:29 3 abr 2011 (UTC) Wiki Comedia Hola, Oliver, la wiki comedia no es mío sino el usuario Anatolemalkav que fundó y abandonó, ya los arreglé.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 19:28 3 abr 2011 (UTC) Sobre Lo que hablamos en el CHAT:IRC Quiero que ponga Que soy nativo al español Y en sobre mi sto Hola soy el usuario Jupero009 Actualmente trabajo en pocas Wiki : Me podeis encontrar en: Dragon ball wiki (Reversor) Series De España Assassins creed 19:06 4 abr 2011 (UTC) Gracias Gracias; 20:29 4 abr 2011 (UTC) 24 Wiki Ya se está por cumplir la semana desde que le dejé el mensaje a los burócratas y ninguno de ellos ha respondido. El único que está semiactivo es Wildboyz, que me dijo que volverá a editar, por lo que no quiero que le saquen ningún poder. El usuario "Eze cuervo24" no entra a wikia desde noviembre del 2010, por lo que podemos dar como seguro que no volverá. Lord AJ ya lleva más de un mes sin identificarse, mientras que Sensei4869 se identifica a diario pero no responde mi mensaje. A ellos tres (A menos que contesten a tiempo) habría que removerles el flag de burócrata. En cuanto a Mastererik95, desde hace una semana que no entra, así que por ahora todavía podemos dejárselo, le daré un poco más de tiempo. Saludos. 02:11 5 abr 2011 (UTC) Revisión plantillas: Oliver, cuando puedas revisa mis dos plantillas de usuario y de discusión. Muchas gracias, y quería añadir una imagen nueva en la de discusión: http://files.hangame.co.jp/blog/2009/31/3062e6/12/29/26813703/3062e6_1262090176613.jpg Red (Discusión) Gossip Girl Wiki 18:31 5 abr 2011 (UTC) Chat: Evangelion Wiki. Oliver ya tengo el flag, cuando puedas si tal me ayudas a hacer el irc de evangelion wiki. Red (Discusión) Gossip Girl Wiki 12:59 6 abr 2011 (UTC)